Field of the Present Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the field of semiconductor devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data output by a semiconductor device operating in a high frequency domain.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device, such as a microcomputer, memory, gate array, among others, may output requested data in response to an instruction (e.g., from a controller communicatively coupled to the semiconductor device) requesting the requested data. For example, in response to receiving a falling edge of a clock signal in the semiconductor device, an instruction may be sent to transmit the requested data on a data path of the semiconductor device after an output delay (e.g., associated with outputting the data on the data path). In response to receiving an immediately subsequent rising edge of the clock signal, the requested data may be output from the semiconductor device (e.g., via an input/output interface) by outputting the data path (e.g., while the clock signal is high). As such, the time between sending the instruction to transmit the requested data on the data path and outputting the data path is one-half a period of the clock signal.
However, in some high frequency domains, at least some of the data output from the data path may not be the requested data, resulting in no data or the wrong data being output from the semiconductor device. In such high frequency domains, the output delay associated with sending the requested data on the data path may be greater than the time between sending the instruction to transmit the requested data on the data path and outputting the data path (i.e., one-half a period of the clock signal). As such, at least some of the data output from the data path may not be the requested data.
Embodiments of the present disclosure may be directed to one or more of the problems set forth above.